


Mind Over Matter

by imaginethatwow



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Jealousy, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatwow/pseuds/imaginethatwow
Summary: Imagine always being by Michael’s side and having to watch as his fascination for Mallory grows.Originally posted on my tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

For a long time, Michael was alone. His family left him abandoned, his new mother only seemed to care for his future at the best of times and everyone else seemed to automatically fear him. He’d spent plenty of nights alone in bed pondering on the lack of love or friendship in his life. He had seen the stories of fellowship and romance in his video games and as he matured enough for his mind to match his body, his longing for social interactions grew. He wanted a friend, a partner in crime, just someone for him to share his thoughts and moments with. The days rolled on, however, and Michael had conceded defeat and decided he would have no one to share his future reign with. That was until you came along. His mother hardly invited guests over but on a rainy Saturday night in mid-August, she threw a dinner. Her fellow Satanist cardinals had joined as well as some high-ranking followers and their families. The house had been jammed packed with people dressed in black offering gifts and praises to Michael. He was sitting on a chair that was raised high at the front of the room and couldn’t help but impatiently tap his foot. He liked having people worship him, but he also liked his new video game that was waiting upstairs. Before he could come up with an excuse to depart Miriam stepped forward with a huge smile.

“Michael this is my personal friend Diana and her daughter Y/N.” You stood next to your mother looking as bored as Michael. He drank your appearance in and tried to withhold the gasp inside him. You were wearing a satin black dress that stopped just before your knees and your upside down cross stopped low on your chest. You radiated beauty and Michael felt a strange emotion bubble at the bottom of his stomach. It made his toes curl inside his shoes and he had to grip onto the armrests of the chair.

“I am graced to be in the presence of my lord.” Diana bowed and tugged your arm too make you follow. Michael couldn’t take his eyes from you.

“Hi.” He blurted out. The three women before looked surprised before Diana pushed you forward.

“Miriam let’s get a drink.” The two older women strolled away leaving you both. The room was full, but in his mind, Michael was alone with you.

“Hello my lord.” You were uncomfortable knowing how much power the boy before you held but his reply made you warm up instantly.

“My name is Michael. Can we be friends?”

-

You stayed friends with Michael for the next years to come. You stayed as he grew out his hair to look less like his father and lived beside him as he grew to complete the Seven Wonders. You held his hand as you watched the end of the world through a window at The Sanctuary. Now you had followed him to Outpost 3, and you wished you were a million miles away from him right now.

“She’s powerful. I don’t know how. Is she a witch? She’s perfect for The Sanctuary but how do I know what side she’s on? You should have felt the power that coursed through her? She is different. She is perfect.” Michael was pacing with nothing but his sweatpants hanging low and his body coated in blood. You loved watching his rituals but if you knew this was what would have come after you would have left beforehand.

“If Mallory is a witch then we have to exterminate her. Just like the others.” You had never seen him so invested in a person before.

“If she is a witch then she is more powerful than any I have seen before. She could be a great asset to our cause.” He tried to reason as he continued pacing. You shifted uncomfortably as he continued to ramble about her powers. You hadn’t payed much attention for the grey with the ridiculous hair but you had noticed the beauty of the silent witness to the side. You thought nothing of it. You were beside the Antichrist and you had been for many years, nothing could change that. The bubbling of insecurity and jealousy was beginning to question the security of your position.

“I shall invite her to dine with us tonight.” He decided.

“What? We always dine in private.” You couldn’t hide your displeasure.

“Y/N I need you to see her up close. You know I value your opinion. I need to know what you think.” He grabbed your hand and squeezed.

“My opinion is you should exterminate her now.” You showed no emotion or remorse. He stared at you and you stared back with the same amount of intensity in each other’s face. It was a knock at the door that broke the stare. The familiar face of Miriam appeared at the door.

“Coco is ready for her interview.” Her powerful voice was different to when you would sit for breakfast and she would joke about her husband’s murders. She seemed shocked as she observed the blood dripping from his sliced arms.

“Ah yes. Thank you, Ms Mead. Please take Y/N to the library while I go about my business. I will clean up and see Coco in the study” He waved his hand as a gesture of command and your anger boiled inside.

“I can escort myself.” You snapped. You walked out without looking at Michael and tried to act unbothered when he added;

“Oh, and Ms Mead. Please tell Mallory she will be dining here with Y/n and I tonight.”

You went to the library and sat staring at the fireplace for hours. You had locked the door to stop any unwanted disturbances and poured yourself a glass of wine. One after another you drank it as you pondered on your future. Would you be downgraded from Michael’s side to make room for the newcomer. You had no special powers and your knowledge on ruling and destruction was not as extensive as one might consider. If Mallory truly holds the power Michael saw, they would be unstoppable. Perhaps it was time for you to move on. Perhaps it was time to continue the cause elsewhere. Perhaps it was time to let Michael find someone else to share his achievements with. You didn’t cry. You had seen too much pain and held too much self-respect to cry, but you couldn’t find a reason to smile either. You heard everyone rustle around outside alerting you that it was time for dinner but tonight you were not hungry. You decided not to move from your seat by the fire and move your attention to a book. For two hours it went well, and you became so absorbed with the tale of forbidden love you had started that you didn’t hear the click of the lock. It was not until a hand lightly rested on your shoulder that you realised you were not the only person in the room anymore. You looked up through your lashes to see Michael holding an apple.

“You missed dinner.” He stated.

“I wasn’t hungry.” You went to look back at your book, but your eyes landed on the small grey girl in the corner.

“Mallory and I awaited your company. You left us both disappointed.” He moved to sit in the seat beside you and you watched as he subtly brushed his fingers along the bottom of her back. He had learnt early the power of having a sex appeal and had mastered using seduction as a technique. Even the coldest of people couldn’t resist craving his touch. You ignored him as he sat down and since it was a couch Mallory had no choice but to sit beside him. You couldn’t miss the blush that dusted her cheeks.

“Michael told me you were very into reading.” She tried to break the tension when she noticed the book in your hands.

“Yes.” You said straight. You tone wasn’t rude, but neither was it welcoming. You sipped your wine while Michael poured a glass for himself and the unwanted guest.

“Mallory and I were discussing her powers over dinner.” Mallory looked at you, horrified that you knew her secret.

“Exhilarating.” You faked interest.

“You will find I share everything with Y/N. Don’t looked too shocked.” He smirked at Mallory and you could almost feel her heart flutter.

“Oh, are you… together?” Her disappointment was evident in her voice as she uncomfortably looked at her class.

“No. He is my superior.” You sounded as robotic as Ms Mead, but Michael was quick to intervene.

“You know I hate you saying that. No, Y/N and I are, what one would call, best friends.” His correction hurt more than being called his inferior. You had accepted your feelings for Michael years ago, but you were a professional when it came to hiding emotions. The look on Mallory’s face almost made you lose your professionalism however. Her smirk was apparent, and you could feel the sudden shift in her aura. She knew now that she had a chance.

“Do you have any powers like us Y/N?” She was starting to unravel the story. The cliché archetype was playing out before her eyes. Best friends, hidden feelings, one-sided attraction; all obvious. The two women stared at one another, unknown to Michael, and a silent bet was made. Whoever was beside his side by the end would be claimed winner and whoever wasn’t would do a lot more than just loose the bet, but more than likely lose their life.

“No.” You were back to one-worded replies.

“Y/N is the mind behind the action. Never underestimate the power of knowledge.” Michael smiled at you, but you couldn’t look back and instead turned to view the fire. You watched the flames creep up the log and smoulder the bark as it went. The bright flames reminded you of watching the bomb go off. You remembered watching everything and everyone die. You were raised to enjoy that moment, but you never did. Your mother would hate you, Michael too, so you never spoke up. You never shed a tear. You just accepted and moved on.

“The mind full of knowledge is tired. I’ll leave you to bond over powers.” You fake yawned and stood.

“I will be up soon.” Michael nodded as he poured himself another wine. Mallory frowned.

“Do you stay in the same room?” She questioned.

“Yes.” You smirked. It was common knowledge that there was only one bed in every room.

It was almost three hours before Michael came back. You had no slept but instead studied the architecture of the ceiling. He crawled in beside you and lightly touched your hand in the dark.

“What do you think?” he whispered. You almost broke, but held it in. You simply ignored him and turned on to your side, facing away. You meant what you said earlier, she needs to be exterminated.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael knew everything about everyone. You never thought to question how he had the ability to read people so easily. You just knew that no matter what, Michael would always figure out the darkest of secrets. You weren’t most people, however, and it seemed Michael could spend weeks, months and even years oblivious to any emotions or feelings you harboured. This made Michael uneasy. He didn’t like not knowing what you felt or how you would react about certain feelings. The last time he had not paid enough attention to someone’s feeling he had to cradle the dead body of his beloved Grandma.

“You’re upset with me.” He stated the only thing that was clear to him. You were laying on your sides staring directly towards each other. Both of you had to battle your untamed hair to see one another.

“Let me wake up.” You mumbled rubbing your eyes. As they adjusted you drank in the holy appearance of Michael. Every morning you would wake up, side by side, in bed and his dishevelled morning appearance never once bore you.

“Is it Mallory?” He had moved his leg so that his foot could rub softly against your calf. From an outsider’s perspective you would just look like two lovers bathing in the company of one another. You knew the truth and that was Michael just had a secret desire for physical affection. For so long, he had only felt rejection and hostility from many around him, so he had years of comfort and interactions to make up.

“Michael, can we please just leave it for later?”

“No. I need to know what is wrong, so I can solve the issue.” He reached out, but you flinched away. It was slight and small, but he noticed it nevertheless. A flash of pain appeared, and you were quick to right your wrong.

“Michael, I’m sorry. This place, it’s making me crazy.” You moved in so that your bodies could press together. Looking into his eyes had you struck in awe. He may be the spawn of Satan, but he had a face made for heaven.

“We will be out of here in no time. Father has shown me a way. You will bear witness to his will soon.” He brushed the hair from your cheek before letting his hand rest there. You could not stay this way for long, so you savoured the moment. It had been years since you could truly spend time alone with Michael, so every moment counted.

“We should take the long route back home.” You whispered. He raised an eyebrow and let a small smile ghost his lips.

“So we can stare at devastation and ruin?”

“So it can be just us for a little longer.” You lightly pushed against his chest and rolled your eyes.

“We may have Mallory.” He pointed out. He turned onto his back and started at the wooden ceiling. “If I can persuade her to join us there would be no disruption. Chaos would have truly won.”

“And if she is the disruption to the chaos?” You hid your disappointment well.

“She won’t be. She doesn’t know about her powers which means she has no influence other than my own.” He was confident, you could tell. You were conflicted because as his loyal follower it was your duty to respect him but, as his best friend, it was your job to look out for him. You moved your arm to run up his. The movement was soft and slow making Michael’s eyes flutter shut in bliss. It was moments like this where you could forget about your role in the apocalypse and Michael being the antichrist.

“You don’t need her. Look how much you’ve accomplished already.”

“Look how much we’ve accomplished.” He corrected you.

“You don’t need her.” You repeated. Michael acted as if he couldn’t hear you and swung his legs of the bed and rose.

“They do not have breakfast here, so we can eat our rations privately. I am going to see Mallory first.” With that, you were left to your own devices. His sudden departure was not uncommon but his admiration for this girl was. You looked up at the ceiling in wonder. Could the antichrist be falling in love?

 

There was a time when you thought Michael did love you. It was an early September morning, a few years ago, and the rising sun was breaking through the pink clouds on the horizon. You had just spent the night at house of the boy who sat at the back of your maths class. It wasn’t meant to happen, but it was a teenage party beforehand and the vibes seemed to push you to it. You were meant to meet Michael afterwards as he liked to know you were safe after parties but the alcohol buzzing in your system had you forgetting as soon as you found an empty bedroom. You couldn’t go through with it in the end and afterwards the boy drove you home. He was polite, so you kissed his cheek ready to depart his car, and sneak into the house quietly as not to wake your neighbours. The peacefulness of the sunrise and the departing kiss was interrupted in a split second.

“WHERE WERE YOU?” A hand smashed down on the front of the car making you and the driver jump. Michael stood before it with only boxers on and tears streaming. His shaking hands and uneven breath instantly made you remember your promise of seeing him.

“Go.” You told the boy.

“No way. This dude looks crazy. You can’t be alone with him.”

“GO!” You slammed the door behind you and the car hesitantly drove away.

“WHERE WERE YOU!” He was crying and refused to come closer to you.

“The party went a little longer than expected.” You tried to calm him down as not to wake your Miss Mead who lived next door now. Your mother was out of town and she would snitch on you in seconds if she knew.

“YOU’RE LYING!” He snapped. You quickly rushed forward and wrapped your arms around you. He cried harder at the sight of the hickey on your neck and the male aroma that was stuck to your body.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered as you pushed your fingers through his golden curls. He was still shaking but the contact was calming him down. The sun was getting higher, so you tried to tug him inside.

“I though you left me.” He sounded desperate, broken, and you felt awful.”

“Never. I would never leave you.”

“Everyone leaves me.” You cupped his face with your hands and made him look directly into your eyes.

“I am never, ever, leaving you. I would have to be ripped away kicking and screaming if someone wanted to separate us.” You promised. He looked down at you and without hesitation he moved his head down and pressed his lips to yours. The golden sunrise behind you was perfect setting as your lips moulded together. His lips were soft, and he pressed them to yours with as much affection as he could muster. You stood in the street for a while, not breaking apart unless to take a breath, and afterwards you moved to your bedroom. In the early hours of the morning he laid you down beneath him and tried to convey his adoration for you. He kissed you in all the possible places and ran his hands all over you. You bathed in his kisses and made sure to return the favours. You gave yourself to him and together you both shed your childish qualities and clung to one another as you became one. He tried to be gentle with you as you flinched at the start but by the end you were moving against one another with a fever unknown to both of you. You could feel him all over you and your senses heightened. You had wanted Michael for so long and to have him this close was a dream. Afterwards you laid together and slept. He held you close and when you both woke up and did it again. It was your own personal heaven but later that day he had to help Miss Mead with her shopping and then the incident with the butcher happened. Just like that he was snatched away from you and back to being on the path of taking over the world. He never talked about the time spent in each other’s arms, so you didn’t either. Now, it’s like it never happened.

You stood up and ate your rations quietly, not bothering to wait for Michael, and got yourself ready then left. This departure meant you didn’t see the hurt on his face when he came back, ready to eat with you, and found the room vacant. He knew it must be hard for you, befriending the spawn of Satan, but he never once considered you might regret it. Suddenly Michael was feeling an emotion he hadn’t felt in years, self-doubt. Did you want to abandon this life, this friendship? Did you want to abandon him?


End file.
